1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bathtub apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bathtub seat apparatus wherein the same is configured for securement within or upon sides of an associated bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bathtub seats and the like are utilized in the prior art for comfort and securement of individuals during a bathing procedure to assist in the comfort enhancement of an individual during a bathing procedure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,409 to McAffrey including a bath seat with a "U" shaped member defined by perimeter lips for positioning an individual thereon within a bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,190 to Bentz sets forth a bathtub seat including "L" shaped legs with a ratchet-like adjustment of a central seat positioned between the legs for securement interiorly of a bathtub.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,926 to Kuether sets forth a bath chair securable within a tub with a transfer seat provided for assisting invalids in entering the chair, with improved waterflow directed down a rearward portion of the seat for enhanced bathing thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,151,581 to Bentz sets forth a bath seat formed with triangular side bracketry for securement to sloping interior walls of a bathtub, with a central seat mounted between the bracketry for positioning of an individual thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,678 to Lipski sets forth a bath seat arrangement formed with a central seat including detachable or foldable connecting legs, wherein the seat has extensions thereon where soap or other toiletries may be deposited during use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved bathtub seat apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in accommodating individuals in a variety of positions interiorly of a bathtub for enhanced bathing within the bathtub.